


Dust to Dust

by AngeliaDark



Category: Undertale
Genre: Scientist Sans, Undertale AU, slight body horror, soulless papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Log entries from the files of Dr. Sans Serif.</p>
<p>SUBJECT:  D E T E R M I N A T I O N  (failed)<br/>SUBJECT:  R E V E R S E  A M A L G A M A T I O N  E F F E C T S  (failed)<br/>SUBJECT:  S A V E  P A P Y R U S  (......failed)<br/>SUBJECT:  D E S T R O Y  I T  D E S T R O Y  I T  D E S T R O Y  I T  (FILE CORRUPTED)</p>
<p>(now with illustrated log entries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(log entry 1: what's happened with these amalgamates is heartbreaking and alphys is almost inconsolable. she feels personally responsible for this, even though the initial idea for using D E T E R M I N A T I O N was mine. i told her that it wasn't like i twisted her arm to try this out, and that we could work together to try to fix this. it consoled her somewhat, and i'm hoping for the best.)

 

(log entry 2: it's been a long time since i've kept up this dumb side-log alphys swears by in keeping my sanity intact. truthfully, sleep and a good cup of coffee can do the same, but i'm not going to tell her that. progress in finding this cure is slow, but alphys knows we can do it. i almost made a 'determination' joke, but even i know when one is in bad taste.)

 

(log entry 3: we had a volunteer from one of the amalgamates to test the cure, and what progress! her form stabilized for a few moments before going back to the way it was, but it's something! alphys cried and i think i may have too. but i'm not swearing by it.)

 

(log entry 4: it's been a long time since i've been home, and papyrus was so happy to see me he picked me up and wouldn't let me go for all the bad puns in the world. i missed being with him, and had almost forgotten what a positive light he can shine just by being there. he's so proud of me, 'the amazing smart scientist', and loves to tell everyone...

….i am so unworthy of his praise sometimes.)

 

(log entry 5: papyrus wasn't downstairs for brunch. he normally has coffee ready and waiting for me by the time i wake up, and i woke up pretty late, wanting to sleep in for awhile. i thought he was at training with undyne until she called and asked why he wasn't there. i went into his room and he was still in bed, looking uncomfortable and shaky. he managed to smile when i cracked a joke about him never being sick and maybe he was due for a little cold. i tucked him in and let him sleep.)

 

(log entry 6: oh dear god…why? why him? why my brother!? w h y !?)

 

(log entry 7: it's official…even after third and fourth opinions and my own analysis…papyrus has duster's syndrome. fucking duster's syndrome! the most incurable deadly disease known to monsters, and my brother has it!

…his fingers have already started to go. he's so scared and he keeps crying even when he runs out of tears. i'm not too far behind. this is my brother! he doesn't deserve this!)

 

(log entry 8: alphys has been trying her best to cheer me up, saying that even the amalgamates don't mind that i take as long as i need to take care of papyrus in his last days and grieve as i needed. i know they're concerned and trying to be kind, but i don't need kindness! i need my brother! i need a cure for this damn disease once and for all!)

 

(log entry 9: this is a bad idea, but it's the only idea i have. if this amalgamate cure is a stabilizing solution, then wouldn't it help stabilize the dusting process? even if this isn't an amalgamate cure, it could be a cure for duster's syndrome! i have to try, at very least. it's better than doing nothing and watching my brother turn to dust piece by piece.)

 

(log entry 10: i managed to sneak a dose of the stabilization solution out of the labs and back home, and without a moment to spare. during my brief time away, papyrus's arms up to the elbow and both of his feet have been dusted, and i'm just thankful that he's asleep for this. i told him i loved him and that it would all be fixed soon. i promised him things will get better, then injected the solution into him. now i just need to wait.)

 

(log entry 11: w h a t  h a v e  i  d o n e!? oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god he just melted, dust and all h e  w o k e  u p  w h i l e  i t  h a p p e n e d! nothing but a horrible mess of sludge remained on the bed an oh god the screaming i tried to help him but i couldn't do anything i'm so sorry papyrus i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry)

 

(log entry 12: it's…..been a few long…very horrifying days since i've written in this log...for good reason. papyrus….oh god, my brother….where do i even begin? i couldn't even think of where to begin in picking up the pieces…technically puddle…that was my life after watching my brother melt into a screaming mess of sludge. i didn't have to wait long. the sludge moved. it moved and shifted and…oh god…it was like watching someone pull themselves out of quicksand, gasping and screaming in pain, only it wasn't just someone…it was my brother. i felt horror and elation. the cure had worked! my brother was stabilized! my joy didn't last long. the reformed skeleton kept screaming in agony, and nothing i could do would calm him. it took several minutes for me to realize that he didn't….oh god….he…had no soul….h e  h a d  n o  s o u l! it was just this reanimated…thing…wearing my brother's bones! it kept crying and screaming and i just had to put it out of its misery. i made…more of a mess than necessary, but i was panicking…and it only became worse when the pieces sludged back together and reformed. i ran out of that room and locked it. i'm afraid to go back inside. i can still hear it screaming and crying. oh god oh god…)

 

(log entry 13: i mustered up what courage i had after two days of letting it cry, and it suddenly went silent. i had hoped that it was dead, finally, and i could finally gather what remained of my brother and put him to rest. i went inside and found it still alive(?), sitting on the bed hugging its knees. it looked up when i came in…

….it called me 'brother'.

_SANS…WHY DOES EVERYTHING HURT?_ it asked me….not 'it'. papyrus. my baby brother. i sat with him and just held him for the longest time. he seemed happy for the company, and i'm praying this is truly real. i still need to keep a close watch on him.)

 

(log entry 14: papyrus seems to have the most basic of memories left. he told me hello this morning, and seemed visibly distressed when i told him a pun. perhaps things are looking up.)

 

(log entry 15: papyrus tried to make spaghetti. halfway through, he just stopped and stared at the stove for twenty-three minutes without moving before turning around and asking if we had any spaghetti. i'm mounting this up to a break in memory, because he finished making the spaghetti as he normally did. it was just as inedible as i remember.)

 

(log entry 16: i woke up to him screaming his head off. i dont think there's a monster alive that can make the horrible sound he did. nothing i did could calm him down. he clawed at his own skull and i watched the marks sludge and heal over. he screamed at me to kill him before going quiet again for fifty-two minutes. he then asked me to help him with a puzzle. i'm honestly terrified.)

 

(log entry 17: i had to lock him in the basement, it's the only soundproof room in the house. undyne came over and asked to see him. i told her he's still very sick and not to be disturbed. luckily, she didnt push the issue and left. i've still seen her a distance away staring at the house. damn her intuition.)

 

(log entry 18: papyrus has been refusing to eat the past couple of days. that combined with his unnerving silence makes me reluctant to leave him for long periods of time. he keep staring at me silently with those dead eye sockets that look like voids into nothing. they gave me a nightmare last night. i may have to start suppressing my dreams again.)

 

(log entry 19: i woke up to papyrus humming. it shook me to the soul because he shouldnt know that song. it's a song that only **{[ERROR ERROR]}** would know. i asked him where he heard the song. he told me 'nowhere'. i begged him to please tell me and he replied  
  
_BUT SANS, I ALREADY TOLD YOU. I HEARD IT FROM NOWHERE._  
  
the way he said it, staring at me with those empty sockets...the void. was he talking about the void?)

 

(log entry 20: i'm scared. i'm so damn scared. papyrus keeps telling me things he didnt and certainly shouldnt know. secrets about the other scientists, both dead and alive. information about projects that i'm under oath of silence about. he even mentioned **{[ERROR ERROR]** }. he keeps telling me he's getting this information from 'nowhere'. does he have a connection with the void? and if he does, why isnt he just telling me that?)

 

(log entry 21: **{[ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR]}**  
FILE ERASED

 

(log entry 21.2: undyne came back, this time with king asgore. she said she had been doing recon around my house with suspicions that something had happened to papyrus, and not just the duster's syndrom. with the king there, i had to fess up. i showed them both down into the basement, where papyrus was. he was humming that haunting tune to himself as he worked on a puzzle cube. he ignored the questions undyne and asgore asked him, but looked up when us three were about to go up to talk and told asgore

  
**_Y O U R  S O N  S A Y S  'H I, D A D'_**

  
before giggling to himself in the manner and form only a child could make. i've never seen asgore run so fast in my life.)

 

(log entry 22: asgore has all but commanded me to 'terminate my project'. the fact that I'm not outright refusing only serves to let me know just how horrible the whole situation is, and how badly i want it all to end. i'm working endlessly to find a way to put this...creature out of its misery. this is not my brother. this is not papyrus. papyrus is dead. this thing needs to die with him.)

 

(log entry 23: nothing is working. i've tried every means i can to destroy this thing and nothing is working! how can i destroy something that has no soul!? that only stares at me as i try to destroy it, like it's mocking me for my failure?! i hate this thing! i hate it! i want it dead!)

 

(log entry 24: a human child fell down here yesterday. a call to arms had me rushing out of the house, and i forgot to lock the basement door. with no sign of the child to be found, i hurried back home just in time to see the front door wide open and papyrus leading the human child into the forest hand-in-hand before vanishing in the darkness. i've looked for hours, but i cant find them.)

 

(log entry 25: i cant **{[ERROR ERROR]}** too horri **{[ERROR]}** why is this happenin **{[ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR]}** **E͉̳̰̳R̥R͘O̢R̤̩̝͟ ̬E̦̰̖̩͢R͏RO̤̮͖̜̞R͝ ̞̲̥̜̘͓͙E͍͎R̞̯̙͠R̨̯̙̣O̯͉̣̥̦R̻̙̜͇͈̺ ҉̝̭̬E͈̦̗̱̹͠R͔̞͕̦R͕ͅO͙R͉̗̩͝ ̙͖È̞̞̲̲̪R̹̞̬̞̟̳R͓̦̭̜̲̲O̥̘̤̰̹R̷͉̻̻̠̪ ̨ͅE̠̝̬̣͈R̩̗̪͕̝̞͘R̮̥͈̮͓̹Ò̩̺͉̺͎̱ͅR̹ ̢̗Ę̺̫͚͙̱̰̪R̭̺̹R͚̙̜̳̘̩̞OR̡̬̪**

FILE CORRUPTED

 

 

 

 

 

**MEMORY LOG, TAKEN FROM THE MIND OF DR. SANS SERIF**

  
*sounds of twigs snapping and snow crunching in dark woods, visibility only possible through the light of soul magic in the palm of his hand*

*misted breath forms in front of him, his breathing shaky from fear and exertion*

_"papyrus! please, come out! please!"_

*shuffling sound deeper into the woods, the sound of footsteps approaching near*

_"….papyrus…?"_

*he holds the soul magic light up higher, willing it brighter*

*a dark figure shifts forward, a tall Skeleton Monster with dark grey bones, holding a small body*

*he can see the human child's soul still in the body, but the child's motionless form and white skin indicates they have perished, possibly from the cold*

_"…papyrus…what did you do…?...did you….let the kid freeze to death…?"_

*he shudders when the creature before him lets out a rattling, raspy bastardized version of his brother's laughter*

**_"NYEH HEH HEH…IT WAS PAINLESS. THE CHILD WAS SCARED AND I GAVE THEM COMFORT IN THEIR LAST MOMENTS. I TOLD THEM I WOULD KEEP THEM SAFE FROM THE MONSTERS THAT WANTED TO HURT THEM. THEY TRUSTED ME, AND DIED SO HAPPY TO BE SPARED BEING SKEWERED TO DEATH LIKE ALL THE OTHERS HAD BEEN."_ **

*he felt revulsion and shame crawl up his spine, having been present to the death of one of the humans that had fallen down before*

_"…let me have them, papyrus. i'll…take care of them. please…"_

*he held out his hands for the child's body, only to draw back sharply when the creature cackled again*

**_"WHY SHOULD I? THEY WERE HAPPY TO BE WITH ME, SO WHY SHOULD THEY BE SEPARATED FROM ME NOW?"_ **

*the creature petted the child's head almost affectionately, though the hungry gleam in his smile was anything but kind*

**_"I WILL HONOR THEIR LAST REQUEST. 'STAY WITH ME?' THEY BEGGED. WHO AM I TO DENY THEM THAT?"_ **

_"papyrus, please! whatever you're going to do to them, don't!"_

*he knew letting a creature like this have access to a human soul would result in nothing good*

*he had to get the child from this THING at all costs*

*his eye flared a fiery blue, throwing his hands out and attacking the creature, magic bones shattering the creature's dark grey frame*

*the creature didn't even cry out in pain, simply reforming from the blow*

**_"WHY WOULD YOU HURT ME, BROTHER?"_ **

*he paused, his hands shaking as his brother's wounded voice came from the creature's mouth*

_"…papyrus…?"_

*the creature straightened, fully reformed from the attack, tucking his arms around the child's body*

**_"I ONLY WANT TO BE ALIVE AGAIN, BROTHER."_ **

*its arms tightened around the small body, pulling the curled form into his ribcage*

**_"I ONLY WANT TO HAVE A SOUL INSIDE ME AGAIN."_ **

*he watched, horrified, as sludge oozed from the ribcage and enveloped the child's body, the beautifully red soul flickering as it began to corrupt, and turn black*

_" **I** **̂** **́** **̖̩̆** **S** **̰̭͕̬̦͙̜̍͑͌̇** **̖͈̮̻̤͐͗͌̌ͨ̎ͩ** **T** **̫͙̱͋͡** **H** **̛̳͛̆ͫͥ̇͑** **A** **̈̒ͯ** **T** **̷ͬ̌̈̋ͧ̊** **̯̳̖͚̭** **T** **̹̘͈̰ͮ͟** **O** **̘͋͒̔̚** **O** **ͥ̑ͧ** **̣** **̩͖̻̩̰** **͇͈̒͛̌ͥͧ́** **M** **҉̱̤̱** **U** **̞̰̳͊͆̽͗** **C** **̤̳͑̎̊ͥ͒ͭ͜** **H** **̠̞͔̠̪̿͌̈ͫ͊̅ͤ͢** **̉** **͔͐ͭ** **T** **̼̜͈̘͈ͭ͟** **O** **̙͉͇̬̜̜͋͜** **̡̙̆** **A** **͗͋̒̏͑** **́** **̫ͣ͝** **̣** **͙̞̝ͅ** **S** **͆** **̃** **̼͕̤͔͋̎͟** **K** **̅ͦ̑** **́** **̔** **̃** **̡̹͓̱͚͉ͅ** **,** **̏҉** **̲͑ͫ̋̒ͥͧ̿** **̣** **̟̮̩** **B** **̴̭̠̰ͣ͊̂̑** **R** **̈͗͗ͤ͊҉͙̗** **O** **ͥ̊** **̀** **͚̈́ͣͫ** **TH** **̫̤̱̮̽̋̎̓** **E** **͚̖̾̾̊͂̾̌̚** **R** **͑** **̀** **̒͑** **?** **̗͇̖̰̻̲̘ͭͯ͌̋͜** **"**_

*an ungodly sound wrenched from the mass where the child was enveloped, an agonizing cry from the soul as it was torn apart, tainted, and glued back together by the sludge*

*he stumbled back, crashing into the snow as greyish-red muscle began forming over the creature's bones, the mass of child in its ribcage becoming smaller until only the soul remained, pulsing an inky blackness through the muscles and over the still-exposed bone*

*the eye sockets of the creature remained blacker than ever, deeper than the darkest of shadows as they stared into his own*

_**"** **̭͍̠͇̦͘** **{** **̘̪̱̱̠͍͠** **[** **͕̩̦̼̜̫͢** **E** **̛͇** **R** **͙** **̣̣** **̼͔ͅ** **R** **̡̝** **O** **̨̠͍͈** **̣** **͉̝** **R** **͚̥͍̫̼̥͎͝** **̭̖̟** **E** **̵͈** **R** **̗** **R** **̷̯̤͕̳͎̳** **O** **͈̞͝** **R** **͙̙** **]** **͓͍̰̗͔̜́** **}** **̴̩** **̶** C͘A͇N̞T ̢W̙̤̦͔͇̲͜A̪̟I̳̠̝̤͕͇̪T̻͉̫͕̹͉̮͘ ͖̼̭̩̻͖FO҉͈͕̭͇R̘̬̥̥͕ ̵̟Y̠͉O҉̯̘͈Ù̜ͅ ͕͙͠T̝̦̮̟̲̫Ó ҉̳̻͎̞̺͉J̥̠̮̻̫̳̟OI̝̼N̼͚̳̭͉̖͜ ̺͔̰͕̱̟͞U̡̳̩͓S̯͈̘̞̮̻͘ͅ,̜͕̦͚͉ ̀ͅͅȘ̣̟͇A͜N͖̝͙͇̹͈͘S͏̞͇̣̯̲͇̣.͉̣̯̫͠"̩͖͉̠ͅ  
_

* G*

**̙ͯ͋** **̒̐̅̍̒** **̩** **̖ͮͨͯ̈͌͌ͨ͢** **̖̰͎ͪ͟** **̘̼ͯͧ** **̤̦̋͑͒̋̅** **͆** **̃** **̵̭͍̟͇͚̼͖̇͑͒̿** **͌** **̉** **ͪ̂͂̂̈́͘** **̨̭̖̺** **̱̩͈̱̫̲̮ͬ̿͌ͬ** **̴͇** **̣** **̟̞̞** **̳̯̦̎̿̕** **͖̬̋̅͑** **̑** **́** **ͤ͏͙͕͖̝̮̱** **̠̺̯͎̓ͧ͒͐̿̚** **͙̻̬͗̆ͬͅ** **͉̺̲̔̅͆ͤ̈͜** **̋͛̅** **̉̉** **̪̪͓̝̭͇̝̈͡** **̩̭͕̹͇ͤ̾͑̏** **̀** **̬̰̝̦͎̻ͅ** **̖̹͑͂̏ͬ͞** **͔͍̼̬͛** **̹̆͌̄͋ͅ** **̵̙̭̹̺͖̟̼ͨ̄ͦ͑̊** **͈̝̭̗̫͉̩͋ͫ** **̃** **̷͚ͣ̿̓̿** **̞͔͚̝̝̫͕ͨ̄ͯͣͥ** **͔̌͌** **͌̂̑** **́** **̲̯̘͓͖̱̻͊ͥ͋** **̃** **̘͕̳̝̞ͅ** **̛̰ͪ** **̅͊̒ͥ̿** **̷͔̞̜̫͉̹̱̿̿ͭ** **̧͙͇̹ͦ** **͖̫̹̭̠͍̐ͤ͠ͅ** **̛̆ͧͯ͒** **̟̜̤̱͐͜** **̰͑̓̈ͮ͂̆** **ͤ̾̆ͧ͊̈́ͭ** **̐** **̉** **̤̗͡** **̬̦͖̒̋** **͍͍̯͔̪̽ͣͩ̅ͪ͌ͥ** **ͫ** **̣** **͎̫̦ͅ** **̳̩̻͓͓͟** **͙̺̩͉̖̐̈́͛̽̏̿ͅ** **͕ͥ̅ͮͧ** **̼̟̫̗̟̙͉̊̓̑̈** **̦̈́ͩͫ͋** **̢̳̜̺̾** **ͨ̑͏̙͖̺̘̮** **̞̫͇̽̓ͣ̈̾͘** **̣** **̮̳͓** **͋̂̇** **̀** **͙̙̙̪̼͕ͫ̂** **͓̯̰͇̝ͤͭͪ̇ͨ̈̀** **̲̭̦̯͇̝̐** **ͭ** **̃** **̭͙̝̟̤̭** **͌̐** **̉** **͙͇** **̣** **̘̟͕̘** **̡̲͖̲͍̻̂ͮ̏** **ͮ̍̐** **̣̃** **͙͇̮̩** **̣** **̬** **̢̗̳̳͌̚ͅ** **͎ͥ̏ͬ** **͇̐̊ͥ̽̐̌** **̛̭̮̆͐̌̒ͪ̄** **̣** **͍̮** **͍̬̝͕̾̿ͨ͒ͯ̀** **̳͕̖̳͉͎͉̂̓̚** **̓ͣ̓͏͈̰͕̞͇** **̿̌҉̠̞̤̰̜̦ͅ** **͆** **́** **͋̊͑̍͗̕** **ͤͤ͌** **̃** **̮̩̥̹͂̌̏͡** **̳͖̪̎ͩ** **̳͍͇̜̲̤̯̔̍͘** **̃** **̶̫** **̣** **͋͌͆̒̌ͦ͋** **̉** **̬ͮ̑̈́̾** **͂̅̌͏͔̲** **̣** **̗̩̪̯** **́** **̬͕** **̲̪̼͌̿͛̽͛ͫͦ** **̟̰͒ͭ̍̅** **̀** **̴̜͎̺̙̰ͫͨͤ̾ͪ** **͑̄̾ͩͣͥ̚͏̖** **̻͎̹̻ͧͮ** **́** **̷** **̽** **̀** **̨̓ͫ** **͍͖̝̒ͩ̒̐̅** **̲̯ͪ̾̽** **͓̻͐͂̓̒** **͖̱͝** **̐** **̉** **̵** **̬͌̐̒͜** **̨ͨ̏ͤ̈͒̈́** **̖̲̥̐̑̄ͩ͞ͅ** **̗̖̞̱̩̎̎ͭ** **̩̳̐͂ͤ͂ͩ̾** **̹̍ͨ̈ͬ͛** **̣** **̮͈** **̜̤͎̙̍̑̊ͭͦ̄͐** **́** **̞͎͆ͩͥ** **̣** **͇** **̔̚** **̃** **̔͘** **̣** **̟̩̙͉̻̻** **ͧͦ** **͛͊̾̈́ͥ͌** **̧͎̲̆ͥ̆̐ͭ̄** **͓̺̟̟͉̄͋ͨ͋ͬ͢** **͌͐** **̀** **̫̲͍̌͒͋͝** **̵͉̭̅ͅ** **̀** **͚͙** **̮̖̤̝͐͒͌̓̐͒** **̣** **̻̻͕̘̙** **̗̱̱̯ͯͣ** **̬̭͆ͅ** **̷̠̪̜̮ͯ͑̓** **̏** **̝̜̺̀** **ͬ̆** **́** **͋͏** **ͦ͊** **̉** **̈͛** **̀** **̯̱̩̩̗̼** **͈͓̂͂ͮ̕** **̷͑̿ͭͩ̒** **͓̱** **̮̻̘̠̙̐̄̔** **ͬ̂** **̮̬̖̝͙̄̅ͣͭ̈́** **̩̼͉̤̿̑͡** **̰̝̟͐ͭͫ** **͉̠͆̽ͮ̂̒̽̿** **͚͎͈͚͊͡** **͇͖̰̅͗ͭ̆̑** **̡̦̻̼͇̓ͤ͑ͤ̑ͥ̍** **̡͍̊** **́** **̇͑͆̂̍** **̃** **͏̬** **̯̮̻͕̳̍̊ͨ** **̖͖̥** **̬̰̘ͩ̒͒** **̠̩̻͋̋̍͞** **̻̦̲͓̋ͮ̈̒̌ͬͤ** **̔̔** **̃** **̨̰̰͕̲̤̘͗ͩͦͥ** **̽͌** **̃** **̶͇̊ͫ̐ͅ** **̮ͮ̏ͧ̅ͪ̾** **̭̇͋̾̑ͪ̋** **̮̻̗̟ͨ̐̌ͧ** **̰̠̭͔̹̤̙͊** **̰̪̞̰̟̖͈ͫ** **̙͈͔** **͖̓͑̆ͨͪ̓ͫ̕** **̝̥̪̙̥̇̇ͧ͜ͅ** **ͭ͛ͤ͂҉̮̰̬̥̟̥** **͚̰̙̼͇̠͔̅̏̿͋͂͡** **̝̝̈̾̒͆ͬ̊** **͒̔̇͑̍** **̪͖̜̿̐̚** **̴͇̻͊̅̅̈́͋̐** **͖̦** **ͪ** **́** **҉̪** **̣** **̫̭̬** **̽͑** **̨̤͋ͦͅ** **̲̔̓̔̿̋͌͡** **̉** **̮͡** **̨̞̅** **̴̦̈́ͫ** **͛ͬ͏̫̯** **̝̭** **̧̲̘** **̉** **ͬ** **̃** **̝̱̬̪̘̟̪̕** **͍̙̹̱͗̊ͮ̆͜** **̺̝̗̥̱̻͓̋͆̏͗͊̓͋** **̮̗̤̤̗̟̾̓̑̿ͅ** **̢̝̰̮̥̟͊̈** **̰̮̘̘̈́** **́** **̳̰̻͖** **̧̤ͧͤ** **̉** **͑̇ͫ͏͉̠̠͈̪̩̜** **͒͛** **̣** **͙̼** **ͩͯ** **̤͓͈̾̈ͫͮ͆̌̚** **̥͎̞̈́̈ͩͥ͜** **͎̰̟̖̹͆ͪ͂͂́** **͑͌ͥ̎͊̄ͧͅ** **̊̐** **̉̀** **̵͇̝̲̖̔** **̨** **̻ͬ** **͔̱̦ͤ̏ͪ̊** **͙̜̘̭̩̩̯ͭ̏͐ͦ͂͒̾** **͊** **̦̳̭͖͎ͬͥ͑̌ͨ̓ͮ͟** **̯** **̵̯̜̼̩̥͍͉̅ͪ͗ͮ** **ͪ̾** **̉** **͓̞͉̥̰̄** **̣** **̠̭͉̦̮͋ͫ͑̓̋̄** **͠** **̧̥̙͎̓ͧ** **͉̭̘͖̹͖̰ͨ̌** **̩̞̩͉̦͎̝** **̙̅ͫ̽̾ͅ** **͂͏̜͚̬** **̿͆͐** **̉** **͍͛͆͝ͅ** **̓̅͐̓ͫ̅̎** **̋̒** **̙ͯ͋** **̒̐̅̍̒** **̩** **̖ͮͨͯ̈͌͌ͨ͢** **̖̰͎ͪ͟** **̘̼ͯͧ** **̤̦̋͑͒̋̅** **͆** **̃** **̵̭͍̟͇͚̼͖̇͑͒̿** **͌** **̉** **ͪ̂͂̂̈́͘** **̨̭̖̺** **̱̩͈̱̫̲̮ͬ̿͌ͬ** **̴͇** **̣** **̟̞̞** **̳̯̦̎̿̕** **͖̬̋̅͑** **̑** **́** **ͤ͏͙͕͖̝̮̱** **̠̺̯͎̓ͧ͒͐̿̚** **͙̻̬͗̆ͬͅ** **͉̺̲̔̅͆ͤ̈͜** **̋͛̅** **̉̉** **̪̪͓̝̭͇̝̈͡** **̩̭͕̹͇ͤ̾͑̏** **̀** **̬̰̝̦͎̻ͅ** **̖̹͑͂̏ͬ͞** **͔͍̼̬͛** **̹̆͌̄͋ͅ** **̵̙̭̹̺͖̟̼ͨ̄ͦ͑̊** **͈̝̭̗̫͉̩͋ͫ** **̃** **̷͚ͣ̿̓̿** **̞͔͚̝̝̫͕ͨ̄ͯͣͥ** **͔̌͌** **͌̂̑** **́** **̲̯̘͓͖̱̻͊ͥ͋** **̃** **̘͕̳̝̞ͅ** **̛̰ͪ** **̅͊̒ͥ̿** **̷͔̞̜̫͉̹̱̿̿ͭ** **̧͙͇̹ͦ** **͖̫̹̭̠͍̐ͤ͠ͅ** **̛̆ͧͯ͒** **̟̜̤̱͐͜** **̰͑̓̈ͮ͂̆** **ͤ̾̆ͧ͊̈́ͭ** **̐** **̉** **̤̗͡** **̬̦͖̒̋** **͍͍̯͔̪̽ͣͩ̅ͪ͌ͥ** **ͫ** **̣** **͎̫̦ͅ** **̳̩̻͓͓͟** **͙̺̩͉̖̐̈́͛̽̏̿ͅ** **͕ͥ̅ͮͧ** **̼̟̫̗̟̙͉̊̓̑̈** **̦̈́ͩͫ͋** **̢̳̜̺̾** **ͨ̑͏̙͖̺̘̮** **̞̫͇̽̓ͣ̈̾͘** **̣** **̮̳͓** **͋̂̇** **̀** **͙̙̙̪̼͕ͫ̂** **͓̯̰͇̝ͤͭͪ̇ͨ̈̀** **̲̭̦̯͇̝̐** **ͭ** **̃** **̭͙̝̟̤̭** **͌̐** **̉** **͙͇** **̣** **̘̟͕̘** **̡̲͖̲͍̻̂ͮ̏** **ͮ̍̐** **̣̃** **͙͇̮̩** **̣** **̬** **̢̗̳̳͌̚ͅ** **͎ͥ̏ͬ** **͇̐̊ͥ̽̐̌** **̛̭̮̆͐̌̒ͪ̄** **̣** **͍̮** **͍̬̝͕̾̿ͨ͒ͯ̀** **̳͕̖̳͉͎͉̂̓̚** **̓ͣ̓͏͈̰͕̞͇** **̿̌҉̠̞̤̰̜̦ͅ** **͆** **́** **͋̊͑̍͗̕** **ͤͤ͌** **̃** **̮̩̥̹͂̌̏͡** **̳͖̪̎ͩ** **̳͍͇̜̲̤̯̔̍͘** **̃** **̶̫** **̣** **͋͌͆̒̌ͦ͋** **̉** **̬ͮ̑̈́̾** **͂̅̌͏͔̲** **̣** **̗̩̪̯** **́** **̬͕** **̲̪̼͌̿͛̽͛ͫͦ** **̟̰͒ͭ̍̅** **̀** **̴̜͎̺̙̰ͫͨͤ̾ͪ** **͑̄̾ͩͣͥ̚͏̖** **̻͎̹̻ͧͮ** **́** **̷** **̽** **̀** **̨̓ͫ** **͍͖̝̒ͩ̒̐̅** **̲̯ͪ̾̽** **͓̻͐͂̓̒** **͖̱͝** **̐** **̉** **̵** **̬͌̐̒͜** **̨ͨ̏ͤ̈͒̈́** **̖̲̥̐̑̄ͩ͞ͅ** **̗̖̞̱̩̎̎ͭ** **̩̳̐͂ͤ͂ͩ̾** **̹̍ͨ̈ͬ͛** **̣** **̮͈** **̜̤͎̙̍̑̊ͭͦ̄͐** **́** **̞͎͆ͩͥ** **̣** **͇** **̔̚** **̃** **̔͘** **̣** **̟̩̙͉̻̻** **ͧͦ** **͛͊̾̈́ͥ͌** **̧͎̲̆ͥ̆̐ͭ̄** **͓̺̟̟͉̄͋ͨ͋ͬ͢** **͌͐** **̀** **̫̲͍̌͒͋͝** **̵͉̭̅ͅ** **̀** **͚͙** **̮̖̤̝͐͒͌̓̐͒** **̣** **̻̻͕̘̙** **̗̱̱̯ͯͣ** **̬̭͆ͅ** **̷̠̪̜̮ͯ͑̓** **̏** **̝̜̺̀** **ͬ̆** **́** **͋͏** **ͦ͊** **̉** **̈͛** **̀** **̯̱̩̩̗̼** **͈͓̂͂ͮ̕** **̷͑̿ͭͩ̒** **͓̱** **̮̻̘̠̙̐̄̔** **ͬ̂** **̮̬̖̝͙̄̅ͣͭ̈́** **̩̼͉̤̿̑͡** **̰̝̟͐ͭͫ** **͉̠͆̽ͮ̂̒̽̿** **͚͎͈͚͊͡** **͇͖̰̅͗ͭ̆̑** **̡̦̻̼͇̓ͤ͑ͤ̑ͥ̍** **̡͍̊** **́** **̇͑͆̂̍** **̃** **͏̬** **̯̮̻͕̳̍̊ͨ** **̖͖̥** **̬̰̘ͩ̒͒** **̠̩̻͋̋̍͞** **̻̦̲͓̋ͮ̈̒̌ͬͤ** **̔̔** **̃** **̨̰̰͕̲̤̘͗ͩͦͥ** **̬̦͖̒̋** **͍͍̯͔̪̽ͣͩ̅ͪ͌ͥ** **ͫ** **̣** **͎̫̦ͅ** **̳̩̻͓͓͟** **͙̺̩͉̖̐̈́͛̽̏̿ͅ** **͕ͥ̅ͮͧ** **̼̟̫̗̟̙͉̊̓̑̈** **̦̈́ͩͫ͋** **̢̳̜̺̾** **ͨ̑͏̙͖̺̘̮** **̞̫͇̽̓ͣ̈̾͘** **̣** **̮̳͓** **͋̂̇** **̀** **͙̙̙̪̼͕ͫ̂** **͓̯̰͇̝ͤͭͪ̇ͨ̈̀** **̲̭̦̯͇̝̐** **ͭ** **̃** **̭͙̝̟̤̭** **͌̐** **̉** **͙͇** **̣** **̘̟͕̘** **̡̲͖̲͍̻̂ͮ̏** **ͮ̍̐** **̣̃** **͙͇̮̩** **̣** **̬** **̢̗̳̳͌̚ͅ** **͎ͥ̏ͬ** **͇̐̊ͥ̽̐̌** **̛̭̮̆͐̌̒ͪ̄** **̣** **͍̮** **͍̬̝͕̾̿ͨ͒ͯ̀** **̳͕̖̳͉͎͉̂̓̚** **̓ͣ̓͏͈̰͕̞͇** **̿̌҉̠̞̤̰̜̦ͅ** **͆** **́** **͋̊͑̍͗̕** **ͤͤ͌** **̃** **̮̩̥̹͂̌̏͡** **̳͖̪̎ͩ** **̳͍͇̜̲̤̯̔̍͘** **̃** **̶̫** **̣** **͋͌͆̒̌ͦ͋** **̉** **̬ͮ̑̈́̾** **͂̅̌͏͔̲** **̣** **̗̩̪̯** **́** **̬͕** **̲̪̼͌̿͛̽͛ͫͦ** **̟̰͒ͭ̍̅** **̀** **̴̜͎̺̙̰ͫͨͤ̾ͪ** **͑̄̾ͩͣͥ̚͏̖** **̻͎̹̻ͧͮ** **́** **̷** **̽** **̀** **̨̓ͫ** **͍͖̝̒ͩ̒̐̅** **̲̯ͪ̾̽** **͓̻͐͂̓̒** **͖̱͝** **̐** **̉** **̵** **̬͌̐̒͜** **̨ͨ̏ͤ̈͒̈́** **̖̲̥̐̑̄ͩ͞ͅ** **̗̖̞̱̩̎̎ͭ** **̩̳̐͂ͤ͂ͩ̾** **̹̍ͨ̈ͬ͛** **̣** **̮͈** **̜̤͎̙̍̑̊ͭͦ̄͐** **́** **̞͎͆ͩͥ** **̣** **͇** **̔̚** **̃** **̔͘** **̣** **̟̩̙͉̻̻** **ͧͦ** **͛͊̾̈́ͥ͌** **̧͎̲̆ͥ̆̐ͭ̄** **͓̺̟̟͉̄͋ͨ͋ͬ͢** **͌͐** **̀** **̫̲͍̌͒͋͝** **̵͉̭̅ͅ** **̀** **͚͙** **̮̖̤̝͐͒͌̓̐͒** **̣** **̻̻͕̘̙** **̗̱̱̯ͯͣ**

**FILE CORRUPTED**


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Log Entry 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do I even skeleton, lolz.


	4. Log Entry 2

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I first got the idea while watching Fern Gully and seeing the part where Hexxus is first forming from the pollution; to get some idea of where not-Papyrus is going, picture the final Hexxus scene.


End file.
